Cold Feet
by sammyjayne74
Summary: A few days before the wedding Shelley gets nervous! Contains original female character. Totally an AU.


Author: DannyNSamGirl  
Pairing: Daniel/Shelley  
Rating: M  
Summary: A few days before the wedding Shelley gets nervous!

Sam watched her from the bar, not knowing why she was acting like this. She had been behaving different for the last few days. Her personality had taken a drastic turn and she wasn't acting like her self. It was supposed to be a quiet night with the girls, celebrating Shelley's last remaining days as a free woman. But had turned in to some thing more. Sam had known it was a mistake from the moment she stepped in to the bar. Especially when she had seen him starring at Shelley. It was no secret that Major Williams had a thing for her, apart from Shelley her self. She was oblivious to the fact. Mainly because she only had eyes for Daniel. But now here Sam sat, watching as the two of them collided with each other, Shelley teasing him.

They stood in the middle of the room. The music seemed to get more and more seductive with every note. From the moment she had come in tot he bar, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her. Now here he was, holding her, his hands touching her body. She stood in front of him, feeling slightly queesy after having to much to drink. Shelley felt his hands on her pulling her close to him. She hesitated for a moment, until she saw him come in to the bar. It took him only a few moments to see her with Major Williams. He walked across to the bar where Sam and Janet were sitting.

'She's drunk Daniel, she doesn't know what she's doing.'

She stared over William's shoulder, looking at Daniel.

'What's she doing?' Jack asked.

Daniel didn't say anything, he just glared at them, the anger burning in side him. Their wedding was in 5 days and she was 'seducing' another man. Her head rose up, looking at Nathan. He smiled back at her, leaning slowly in, kissing her. Daniel watched, reaching breaking point, waiting for Shelley to push him away, but she didn't. Her arms flung themselves around him, showing no signs of resistance.

'I've had enough of this.' Daniel said.

'Hey, what are you gonna do.' Jack shouted after him.

He marched over to her. Shelley looked up at him. 'Oh god', she felt sick and her head began to spin.

'Get the hell away from her.' Daniel shouted.

Williams turned, seeing Daniel standing behind him. Daniel took no notice of him, moving closer to Shelley, grabbing her arm, pulling her away.

'Hey.' Williams shouted after him.

Daniel looked back at him. His stare was more than enough for the major who backed away. Williams watched as they headed towards the other side of the room. Everyone had seemed to know about his attraction towards Shelley, apart from Shelley her self. They stood in the corner of the room. A look of disbelief and shock on Daniel's face and anger on Shelley's.

'What the hell was that?' Daniel asked.

'Nothing. I was just having a good time. You remember what that was like, Daniel.' She said.

'It looked to me as your were doing more than enjoying your self. You were...'

'What?' Shelley asked.

Every one watched as their argument intensified.

'You enjoyed it, leading him on.'

Shelley looked back at Williams, watching him, watching them.

'It looks to me, like he didn't need it.'

She smiled.

'Your drunk.' Daniel said.

'Yes Daniel, I'm drunk and I feel wonderful. I'm sick and tired of being so damn nice all the time. Why can't I have a little fun for a change.'

Shelley moved back towards Williams. Daniel grabbed her arm again, pulling her back.

'Stop it Shelley. Your embarrassing your self.'

'Embarrassing who, Daniel. Admit it, I'm embarrassing you.'

She stood in the middle of the room, shouting.

'That's right. I'm Shelley O'Neill the big embarrassment, to everyone. To her family and especially to you, Daniel.' She shouted.

'When you act like this, yes you are.'

Shelley glared at him a hidden hate in her eyes.

'I bet she never acted like this did she?'

'Who?' Daniel said, but knowing who she was talking about.

'Shar're.' She shouted. 'That's why I'm never gonna be good enough, because she was so perfect. 'What's a pen Daniel, what's this Daniel, what's that?' Shelley said being sarcastic. 'Makes me wanna puke'

Every one stared at her as her assault on Shar're took full swing.

'She should have had a snake in her head long ago. Might have made her more interesting. Then again, I don't know how that thing put up with her.' Shelley said. 'No wonder they never let the hosts talk, she was too annoying.'

Jack grabbed her arm pulling her away, or trying to.

'For gods sake Shell, stop it.'

She shrugged him off, going in for another round.

'No, I won't.'

'This isn't you.' Daniel said.

'Yes it is, this is the real me.' Shelley said. 'You must have been bored to death the year you were on Abydos. She must have had hidden talents. Maybe that's why Apophis took her. Maybe he just wanted some one who was good in bed.'

They all stared at her, not believing that she could say those things. Daniel stared at her.

'Stop it.' He said.

'Why. Can't you handle the truth? I bet you were so happy when I found her on that planet. Pitty she didn't finish me off when she had the chance. . If she'd have cracked open my head a little wider it would be her here now instead of me. And the two of you could go on with your perfectly, boring life together. The way you all ways wanted it to be. That's why I've come to a decision.'

'Which is?' Daniel asked.

'I've had enough of being second best in your life. This wedding is cancelled and were **over**.'

'You don't mean that.'

'Yes I do.' She said.

She lifted up her hand, pulling her engagement ring off her finger, placing it on the table in front of her. Her stomach began to churn in side her. She was gonna be sick. Shelley turned quickly, running out of the bar, leaving everyone staring at Daniel. He was still in shock.

'Why is she doing this?' He asked.

Jack shook his head.

'I don't know. I've never seen her like this before.'

'I don't understand what's going on.'

'Neither do I.' Jack said. 'But I'm going to find out.'

Jack turned, heading out of the bar after his sister. He knew that there was no way that Shelley was going to go home after her little revelation. Which left only one of two places that she would go, back to the base or his house.

Shelley stood at the window, staring out in to the garden. She heard his key in the door and didn't bother to turn around, feeling his eyes burning in to the back of her.

'What the hell are you doing Shelley?' Jack asked.

'Nothing. Just looking out side.'

He walked towards her, coming to a stop in front of her. Jack saw the tears rolling down her face.

'What's going on?' He asked.

She shook her head, moving away.

'Hey, don't try that with me, it won't work.'

'Try what?'

'Running away.'

Her head turned, trying to find a smile, but not managing it.

'He must hate me.'

'No he doesn't. He's worried about you. He thinks that there's some thing wrong.'

Shelley didn't say anything.

'Tell him I'm sorry.'

'Tell him your self.' Jack snapped.

'Jack...'

'Don't Jack me. It used to work when you were a kid Shelley. When you used to get in trouble with dad and got me to talk to him. It won't work this time.'

'Please.'

'No. Why don't you start with tell me what's going on.'

This time she moved away, sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room.

'I'm scared.'

'Of what.'

'That I'm all ways going to be second.'

Jack sat on the empty seat next to her on the empty seat.

'I doubt that. And I don't think Daniel would do that to you, he knows I'd kill him first.' Jack said, trying to force her in to a smile.

But it didn't work. Shelley couldn't help the way she felt. The drink had finally brought out the truth. The truth was that she felt that she would all ways be second best. Both of them looked up as the phone began to ring. Jack moved across the room, picking it up.

'Hello. Yeah Daniel, she's here. I..er.'

Shelley shook her head furiously.

'I don't want to talk to him.' She whispered.

Jack looked at her, disappointment in his eyes.

'I think she's gone to bed. Yeah, I'll tell her. Bye Daniel.'

Jack put the phone down and stared at her. He knew when she was hiding some thing from him and she was hiding some thing from him now.

'Why won't you talk to him?' He asked.

'I can't.'

'For god sake Shell, the wedding is in 5 days.'

Shelley shook her head again.

'I told you, the wedding is off.'

'I know you don't mean that.'

'Yes I do.'

She rose from the chair, moving towards the bathroom.

'Where are you going?'

'To the bathroom, I don't feel too good.'

She ran past him towards the bathroom. He could hear her and it wasn't the most pleasant of sounds. Jack stood out side.

'Are you ok?'

But she didn't answer. All he could hear was her being sick again and again.

'I'll be here if you want anything.'

'Thanks.' She whispered.

Shelley had spent most of the night in the bathroom, with her head down the toilet. He'd never seen her so sick, or heard her. When she had finally ventured out side, she still refused to tell him why she had called off the wedding and ended her relationship with Daniel. Jack still didn't understand why? In fact over the last few days he hadn't understood anything of what his sister had done. Her scene the previous night with Major Williams had seemingly been the last straw for Daniel. For the last 4 days they had argued most of the time and for the stupidest little things. Most of all, the wedding. Shelley was frustrated that she had nothing to do. And the fact that she couldn't even invite her friends, the friends she had off the base. The wedding was supposed to take place on PD6887, and couldn't even tell them. Daniel had promised that a few weeks later, they would do it again, with all of her friends. But she still wasn't sure. The last thing they had argued about was the honeymoon. Shelley wanted to stay on Earth, Daniel had wanted to go off world and General Hammond had agreed, much to her annoyance. Now it looked as though there wasn't going to be a wedding.

Shelley sat at the kitchen table, on her third black coffee in half an hour. She winced as she took that first, bitter sip. God, she hated coffee. But over the last few months she had seemingly gotten used to it. Every morning she would watch as Daniel drank his first cup with his breakfast. She liked to watch him in the morning. He all ways had this look on his face in the morning, a look of innocence. She loved it when he smiled at her over breakfast. For the last two days they had hardly spoke and only then to argue. The previous morning over breakfast there had been no smile, just a stony silence.

Her head looked up as she heard Jack coming down the stairs. He stood next to her.

'Are you going to talk to me?'

'I can't.'

'Why not.'

'He lied to me, Jack.'

'What about?'

'He promised.'

She put down her cup and stood up in the middle of the kitchen.

'Promised what, Shell?'

'That he'd tell her father about me. About that were getting married.'

'And he hasn't?'

Shelley shook her head.

'You can't just cancel the wedding because of that.'

'Its not just because of that. It just proves that he thinks more of her and her family that he does about me.' Shelley said, moving out of the kitchen, back out in to the living room.

'Shelley.' Jack shouted after her.

She turned back for a moment, staring at the phone as it began to ring again. Shelley stood closest to it, but still refused to answer it.

'For crying out loud Shell.'

Jack picked it up.

'Hello. Yeah Daniel, she's still here. I don't know.'

He looked as his sister. She had the same look in her eyes as she had the night before.

'I won't lie to you Daniel; she doesn't want to talk to you. Yeah, she was. All night. She's ok now. I'll tell her, bye.'

Shelley looked up at him, wondering what he had been talking about.

'He's glad your feeling better and he wants to talk to you.'

'I can't, Jack, I can't.'

'Are you seriously going to ruin what the two of you have because of this?'

She didn't know what to say.

'You have to tell him Shell. I don't want to...'

'Want to what?' She asked.

Jack stared at her.

'I don't want to see you screw this up. You deserve to be happy. You can't let this get in the way; you have to talk to him. I don't want you to think I'm going soft when I say this.'

Shelley looked at him in surprise.

'You soft, Jack. Why would I think such a thing?'

He looked back at her, smiling.

'Daniel loves you and I know for a fact that you love him.'

He was right; she did love him, with all of her heart. And she hated her self for doing what she had done the night before. But what else could she have done.

'I don't want to hurt him Jack, but there's nothing else I can do.'

'You can talk to him. Tell him, remind him that he hasn't done what he promised.'

'I shouldn't have to. And don't you say anything Jack. I don't want you to interfere.'

Shelley looked at him, getting the impression that he was going to interfere anyway.

'I'm going to get dressed, I'll see you later.'

'Ok.' He said, watching as she disappeared up stairs.

Jack had tried never to interfere in her life, but there were things more important than a promise. He couldn't sit back and do nothing. Watching as she destroyed the only good relationship she had ever had. Jack knew she didn't want to call off the wedding. She had thought about nothing else for the last 3 months. But, Daniel had made a promise, one that Jack was determined he keep if he wanted to keep Shelley.

Daniel sat in his lab. He stared at the engagement ring Shelley had given back to him, still not knowing why she had called off the wedding. They had argued over the last few days but nothing that would make her cancel it. His stare was interrupted as he heard Jack's voice behind him.

'Daniel.' He said, sounding serious.

Daniel turned, placing the ring on his desk, next to his picture of Shelley.

'How is she?'

'She's fine. On her 5th coffee by now I should think.'

Jack moved in to the room, standing next to his friend. Daniel looked up at him, hoping he would have the answer to his next question.

'Do you know why she's doing this?'

Jack sighed, knowing that he did.

'Is there anything at all you can think of that would make her do this?' He asked.

Daniel shook his head.

'No.'

'Anything at all. Some thing you should have done, but haven't.'

Technically he wasn't interfering, just pushing Daniel in the right direction.

'I don't know. I can't think of...'

Then it hit him.

'I haven't told Kasuf about the wedding, have i?'

'I don't know, Daniel. You tell me.'

Daniel stared at him, knowing that he hadn't.

'No wonder she was so upset. I promised I'd tell him.'

'Then why haven't you?' Jack asked. 'Is there a reason why, some thing you don't want Shelley to know.'

'No. I just haven't had the time. You know how busy we've been lately, with one thing and another.'

He stood from his chair quickly, rushing past Jack and nearly knocking him over.

'Where are you going now?'

'To talk to General Hammond.' Daniel said, as he disappeared around a corner.

Major Williams looked at her from across the briefing room table. He knew last night she had only done what she had done with him to make Daniel jealous, but he didn't seem to care. Now it looked as though their relationship was over, which made room for him to finally tell her how he felt. But some thing else made him look up. Daniel stood in the doorway, staring at him as he looked at Shelley. Williams looked away. Shelley's head turned slowly, looking up at Daniel.

'General,' he said. 'I was wondering if I could have a word with you.'

'Very well, Dr Jackson. Dismissed.'

The rest of Sg7 stood, except for Shelley. She waited for a moment for Daniel to follow the general in to his office then stood up.

'Shelley.' Williams said. 'Do you want to go over this mission again?'

Shelley stood, staring at Daniel in Hammond's office.

'Shelley.' he said again. 'Hey.'

Her stare was broken as she turned back towards Williams.

'Yeah, sure, whatever.' She said, following him out of the room.

Daniel's head turned, watching as they left the room together. This was just the opportunity Williams had been waiting for. But Daniel wasn't going to let it happen. He was going to put it right between them, with General Hammonds help.

Everyone watched them as they entered the commissary. Shelley felt them stare at her, and she was a little embarrassed by her actions last night. They sat on a table near to the door. Williams looked at her, waiting for her to say some thing. Her head rose upwards.

'Nathan.' she said. 'I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to get you involved.'

'It's ok.'

'I was drunk and...'

'You wouldn't have done it otherwise.' He finished for her.

Shelley nodded.

'Yes, like I said. I'm sorry. I'm just angry with him.'

'Angry enough to call off the wedding?' He asked.

'I think so. It just proves that I'm all ways going to be second where he's concerned.'

'You wouldn't be second with me.' Nathan said.

She smiled at him. She wasn't so naive as not to notice the signs. Shelley had known for some time how he felt but still treated him as a friend. Her hand moved across the table, placing it on his.

'I know and I'm very flattered but...'

'You love him?' He asked.

'I do.'

'Then he's very lucky. I just hope he realises it.'

The truth was, she didn't know if he did.

'SHELLEY O'NEILL TO THE GATE ROOM.'

Shelley looked up, wondering why she had been summoned.

'What the hell's that about?' She said.

'No idea.'

She stood from her chair, making her way out of the room.

The huge doors to the gate room opened and Shelley stepped in side.

From the briefing room, Jack, Teal'c and Sam watched as Shelley approached Daniel who was standing at the base of the ramp. Hammond came out of his office from behind them. Jack turned back.

'What's going on?' He asked.

'I've granted Dr Jackson a personal request.' Hammond said.

They all looked down to the gate room, watching as they began to argue again.

'He's taking her to Abydos?'

Hammond nodded.

'Why?' Sam asked.

'Some thing to do with telling Shar're's father about Shelley. The whole re-marriage thing.' Jack said.

'Oh.'

They looked back down as Daniel had finally managed to get Shelley agree to go with him.

Shelley stepped through the gate. God, she hated it. That familiar uneasy feeling in her stomach came over her. But it wasn't caused by gate travel this time, but because of where she was. Daniel stood at the bottom of the steps.

'Come on, it's ok.'

'Not from where I'm standing.' Shelley said.

Her stare moved towards one particular small dark corner in front of her. She still couldn't remember much about what had happened. The last thing she remembered was her conversation with Daniel and then seeing the blood on the floor and seeing Shar're for a brief moment. Next thing she knew she was waking up in the infirmary. Daniel reached out his hand, holding hers.

'It's ok.' He whispered, trying to reassure her.

But it wasn't working. He could see the look on her face. She was terrified.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' He said.

Shelley looked up at him, smiling.

'I'll be ok, just don't...'

'Don't what?' Daniel asked.

'Let go of my hand.' She said.

Daniel smiled.

'Now why would I want to do that?'

For the moment, their argument had stopped, but Shelley was still worried that he might not do what he promised her. That was the only reason why she had agreed to go with him. It scared her, being back on Abydos, but it was going to be worth every horrible moment she spent there.

The walk to the village wasn't what Daniel was expecting. He just wanted to go what he had to do and leave, without any fuss. Several of the villagers had shouted to Kasuf that he was coming. The two of them stood in front of them, still holding hands.

'It is good to see you again, my son.' Kasuf said.

'You too.' Daniel said, watching as his eyes drifted down. 'You remember Shelley?'

'Yes, yes i do.'

Kasuf looked at her, knowing who she was and what she had done to his 'daughter'. He turned away from her, pulling Daniel away. But he wouldn't move.

'Actually.' Daniel said. 'Shelley is the reason why i'm here.'

'I see.'

Daniel reached out, grabbing her hand.

'We are getting married.' Daniel said, holding her hand tighter. 'I love her.'

Shelley looked up at him and smiled. She never thought he was going to do it.

'You do?' Kasuf asked.

Daniel nodded.

'I do, very much.'

'Then i am happy for you. When is the wedding?'

Daniel looked at her, waiting for her to answer him. Was the wedding back on or was she still unsure.

'In 4 days.' She said.

'4 days!'

Shelley nodded.

'Yes. I would like it if you came.' She said. 'It would mean a lot to Daniel.'

'Please, come.'

Kasuf nodded.

"So it's still going ahead?" Daniel asked.

Shelley nodded.

"I guess so."


End file.
